


A Player and a Goddess

by Rie12



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth's thirsty and so am I, Dimileth Week 2019, F/M, Figure Skater Byleth, Hockey Player Dimitri, Modern AU, Switching bodies, i don't know what to tag anymore, soulmateau!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie12/pseuds/Rie12
Summary: Dimitri wakes up in an unfamiliar room and finds himself in a woman's body.When the younger of the soulmates turns 19, they will find themselves switching bodies for a few hours.Dimitri finds himself in Fódlan's Ice Goddess and Byleth finds herself in a pretty hot man's body





	A Player and a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st submission for Dimileth Week which stretches from September 22-28 if you still haven't learned.
> 
> The 1st Prompt being: Modern AU ✔
> 
> This had been a prompt discussed between discord friends. I owe you Moonblastbitch and hatta. This has been made for an entire day which has really tired me out but I'm glad it turned out well. I hope you guys will enjoy it as we did.
> 
> I also would like to thank moonblastbitch for reading through my thirsty fics for the few prompts I have already finished. Check out her awesome submissions as well! You won't regret it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
> 
> No beta cause we die alone!

Dimitri is panicking.

He's pretty sure this wasn't his room and he definitely didn't drink last night. 

The wall behind the bed was covered in a dark pastel blue color while the other walls in front of him were a tasteful beige. The walls were decorated with frames filled with pictures of people Dimitri weren't familiar with and quotes. At the right of the bed was a lamp above a rich wood bedside table. 

A shelf of books were placed behind the bed and fairy lights were placed beside him giving the room a faint lighting. He also saw a desk at the other side of the room with some things on top, though he can't see what it is about.

He glanced down to see he was on a queen-sized bed below a soft blanket of light blue and white.

But that wasn't what he first felt. 

When he first woke up, he felt a heavy sensation on his chest and a certain lack of his body. In panic, he sat up and feels his chest and touching a pillowy pair of breast.

He looks around the room and sees it wasn't his sleek and contemporary apartment and his cat, Loog, wasn't close to his pillow where he normally slept. 

"Where am-" he says before stopping, startled. A voice - a  _ female one at that _ \- came out of his throat. 

A body not his own, an unfamiliar room, his birthday yesterday - 

And then, that was when it clicked.

It happened, he was in his soulmate's body.

Not wasting anymore time, he throws off the sheets and climbs out of the bed, looking wildly around the room for the nearest reflective surface. He spots an adjacent room, the door just slightly ajar, and sees the telltale tile floor of a bathroom. He walks inside, his - _ her _ \- heart beating rapidly..

He steps into the bathroom to find a small mirror hanging above the sink. He steps in front of it without another moment’s hesitation, and finds himself looking into the face of his soulmate.

She's from Fódlan that he was sure of. She had luscious, wavy mint-colored hair cascading down to her shoulders, a pair of lovely almond shaped violet blue eyes, pale skin, and was definitely shorter than him. 

' _ She's really beautiful'  _ was what first came into Dimitri's mind, his heart fluttering at the sight of the smile - his soulmates! - reflecting from the mirror. 

He takes a few steps back to fully take in his soulmate's appearance. He takes in her heart-shaped face and her beautiful mint eyes and pink lips. He blushes in seeing her pair of plump breasts and her slender and curvy body. He wonders what it would feel in between those thick thighs before hitting himself on the head for thinking such thoughts about her.

He looks down to her feet and yelps seeing bruises and the bandaged feet. 

_ 'What on earth does she do to have such bruised feet' _ Dimitri thought to himself. 

"Byleth" a female voice calls out from the main bedroom. Dimitri glances out the bathroom expecting to see Sylvain but remembers that this wasn't his apartment.

"Byleth, are you ready?" the voice asked again.

_ 'So my soulmate's name is Byleth' _ he thinks. ' _ Why does that seem… familiar?' _

"Um… ahhh" Dimitri stutters not sure how to answer. "Excuse me ma'am, I'm Byleth's soulmate" he answered.

"Oh!" the voice exclaimed. "Annie, Byleth's soulmate finally switched with her!" 

"Can you open the door and let us in?" Another female voice asks from outside the room.

"Um… sure. Please wait a moment" Dimitri replies, going to open the door of the apartment.

He opens the door to find two ladies, the taller one with beige fluffy hair and the other with bright orange hair.

"Hello! I am Mercedes and this is Annette. We're friends of Byleth." The taller one, Mercedes, said introducing herself and Annette.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Dimitri."

They tell him to just wrap himself in a bathrobe and follow them so that they can talk more about Byleth. They told him that Byleth would call Mercedes once she gets her bearings.

With no more explanations needed, Dimitri follows them happily, wanting to learn more about his soulmate.

* * *

Byleth wakes in an unfamiliar room.

What wakes her is a moving weight on her stomach unto her chest  _ -which is strangely flat _ -. A meow resounds from the moving thing - a cat- standing over her.

She carefully sits up and pulls away the cat from her chest, glancing around the room and seeing a clean, modern room filled with sports paraphernalia and posters of Hockey players. 

She concludes that she has switched bodies with her younger soulmate and that she needs to definitely call Mercedes.

She gets out of bed and stands, swaying because of the unexpected tallness of her soulmate. She looks down and lightly blushes seeing the naked torso.

_ 'He's very fit _ ' she thinks looking at the 6 packs and the peak of his defined V-lines.

She steps in front of the mirror and gasps.

She definitely thinks her soulmate is well  _ hot _ . Long golden locks to his chin, angular features, the muscled figure that most likely came from the practice of sports and those gorgeous blue eyes. 

She gets jolted from her musing by a knock on the door and a call of outside.

"Dimitri?" "Boar" two voices call out.

She looks to the door and finds the cat running to the door and clawing at it. 

"Dimitri? You in there?" another voice, a female, calls out. 

"Ummm" she starts but stops, not knowing what to say.

"Are we speaking to Dimitri's soulmate?" the female voice, said.

"Soulmate" she answers.

"I'm Ingrid. We're Dimitri's friends and we play Hockey together as a team." the female's, now named Ingrid, voice said.

She takes a bathrobe and wrapped it around herself before opening the door. She takes in the three young adults in front of her. One male with shaggy orange hair and another with long silky blue hair tied into a bun while the girl had blonde hair tied into a braid.

"May we know our mysterious friend' soulmate?" The orange haired male asked, hands wrapped behind his head.

"Sylvain!" Ingrid admonished.

"It's fine. My name is Byleth" Byleth answered.

The 3 looked at her in mild shock. 

"You mean  _ the _ Byleth! Fódlan's Ice Goddess, the Goddess on Ice, Byleth Eisner?!" Sylvain loudly exclaimed.

"Of course the boar snags himself a World Champion Figure Skater known all around" the other male muttered.

"Come now Felix, let's be happy for Dimitri" Ingrid said to now introduced Felix. 

Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest.

"So Dimitri…" Byleth starts.

"Oh! Um, Dimitri plays Hockey competitively with us. We're striving for the nationals this year to be able to compete for the international competition. Though we have to go against the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer again this year. Dimitri's name by the way is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd" Ingrid said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. 

"So that's why the name sounds a bit familiar. Annette's boyfriend, a friend of mine, is a fan of the Blue Lions and a fan of Dimitri" Byleth said.

Ingrid nods before being interrupted by Sylvain.

Sylvain coughs and pulls out from his pocket his smartphone. "Well, I'm going to call the coach to tell him what's going on and I think ice goddess right here may want to call her friends?" 

Byleth nodded before seeing Ingrid pull out her smartphone and lending it to her. 

Thanking her, she dials Mercedes' phone number before holding it to her ear. 

_ 'Ring' 'Ring' _

She hears her friend, Mercedes' voice come through.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes, it's me Byleth." She smiles hearing the soft and soothing voice of Mercedes.

"Oh! Hello Byleth! How are you doing? Your soulmate Dimitri is doing all fine here. Annie's been telling him all about you!" Mercedes cheerfully said. "Are you pleased?"

Byleth glances down at her soulmates body once again before answering. She may not know Dimitri a lot, basing only from Ashe and Dimitri's friends and  _ appearance _ … She is damn well please with the hunk she got. And well he also does a living on the ice like she was. Skating was a passion for both of them, although in a different way. She's more than pleased.

"Mercedes, he's a hunk, has a passion for the ice, and skates. What more can I ask for?" 

A squeal sounds from the background sounding a lot like Annette. Were they on loudspeaker?

"Aww. Dimitri's blushing!" Annette said, laughing at Dimitri.

"Here Dimitri, go ahead and talk to Byleth!" She hears Mercedes say before some static noises (most likely the phone being given to Dimitri). 

"Um… hello?" She hears Dimitri speak. "Hi Miss Byleth, I'm Dimitri by the way. I'm really…. greatly pleased to finally meet you at last. I hope I'm not disappointing to you" 

She faintly smiles with how nervous (and wasn't that something she never thought she'd hear from her own voice) he was. 

"Hello Dimitri, I'm glad to finally be able to meet you as well. The few years of waiting was definitely worth it. You're perfect. I know you doubt that since we haven't met yet but I think you really are." 

Byleth think Dimitri is blushing as he fumbles the phone from his ear and smiles. 

"Well if it helps you Dimitri, we've at least got one thing in common already"

"And that is?"

"Our love for the ice" She answers.

"Ah yes. I'm a little embarrassed how slow I was into connecting your name to how you are the internationally recognized champion figure skater." Dimitri says.

"Then we are the same then since I also didn't connect you to the hunk player I know that plays Hockey" she answers back, grinning from the splutter she hears from the other, already imaging the flustered look on his face.

"Miss By-" 

"Just Byleth, Dimitri. You don't have to be formal with me you know?" Byleth says, twirling the blond hair between her fingers.

"Ah yes. Of course. Apologies"

"You talking to the boar?" Felix's voice grunts.

Byleth turns and sees him behind her and nods. He takes the phone and barks at him, "Oi Boar, Coach Gilbert wants to talk to you as soon as you switch back to your body."

She leaves them to talk for a while and walks around the apartment to learn a bit more of her soulmate.

She sees a framed picture of what looks to be his family (A blond haired man holding who looks to be Dimitri's mother although she doesn't share any of her looks with Dimitri), a picture frame of Ingrid, Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix in their Hockey Uniform, a picture frame of a hockey team holding a trophy, and a lot more picture frames.

She scratches the cat's head which was boredly laying on the bed, tail swinging lazily in contentment.

After 10 minutes of roaming around the apartment, a tap on the shoulder alerts her of Felix who handed her back the phone. 

"The boar wants to still talk to you" he says before walking towards the cat and taking it, most likely to care for it while Dimitri was out.

"Felix… is quite interesting." She starts.

"He's always been like that ever since an incident that happened in our childhood which led to Glenn, his brother, dying. Don't let his attitude turn you away however, you only have to slowly earn his trust and he will slowly mellow out and befriend you" Dimitri says. "He's a good friend. A bit battle thirsty but you can depend on him."

"You trust him a lot huh?"Byleth asks.

"Yes" he agrees. "He may be cold but he would never betray you easily".

Byleth smiles at the conviction in Dimitri's voice.

"So ummm… I'd really love to see you skate on the ice. I've only heard the best things from Ingrid." Dimitri says dreamily.

Byleth blushes lightly at the praise. "And I would like to see you play too."

"I would like that. But I think we first got to meet." Dimitri says.

Byleth chuckles and agrees to that. "That is ideal. Are you maybe free on the day after?"

"That's a Saturday, correct?" Dimitri asks " I'll take a train ride from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach first thing in the morning on Saturday then." 

"I'd like that." Byleth said, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad. I really want to meet you Byleth" he whispers.

" I would really like to meet you too Dimitri. If only I didn't have training tomorrow" Byleth said, frowning a little.

"Then it's settled Byleth. We'll meet on Saturday!" He cheerfully said. "Now, I've gone back to your room and so we can finally go ask each other questions to get to know one another."

"I like that"

* * *

•~Time Skip~•

The station was louder than Byleth expected it to be. People bumping into one another and talking over the phone surround her as she waited for Dimitri's arrival. 

A few minutes past as she waits and a few trains come and go, leaving and taking passengers. 

After another 15 minutes of waiting, the next train arrives with wheel screeching to a halt and the doors opening allowing the flood of people out of the wagons. 

Finally she spots his golden locks of hair.

And he, the mint colored locks.

He runs to her with the shoulder bag and flowers he had and hugs her to his muscled chest, nuzzling his nose to her hair.

They stay in the hug for a few minutes basking in the bond between soulmates before he pulls away and shyly offers her the bundle of flowers he had.

"Hi Byleth" Dimitri smiling shyly.

Byleth smiles at him with a flushed face.

"Hello Dimitri"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my following submissions for Dimileth Week these following days.


End file.
